


No Secrets in the Foundry (we have security cameras, Oliver)

by Abbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, dealing with things like adults, non-angst, non-jealousy, pre 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity finds out about Sara and Oliver getting together in the foundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Secrets in the Foundry (we have security cameras, Oliver)

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted about ten minutes before 2x14 aired, so I'm a little pleased this isn't necessarily not canon-compliant.
> 
> I wanted to do a take on Felicity finding out about Oliver and Sara that wasn't a rager of jealousy and insecurity. Diggle, of course, couldn't be left out.

Felicity sat in front of her computers, performing some routine system maintenance; just tuning up the system, so to speak. They’d all had an incredibly rough week, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t still feeling a little unsteady and vulnerable.

Tuning up her babies was a little like tuning up her soul.

It was peaceful in the foundry, for the moment; just her and John, who was practicing his forms on the mats in front of her and to the right. The steady, measured sound of his breathing and movements was a soothing complement to the quiet hum of her computers and the tapping of the keyboard.

Setting the last of her scans to run in the background, Felicity pulled up the last week’s security footage of the foundry, intent on reviewing and archiving the recordings while her scan ran, so she could defrag the dedicated hard drive the footage recorded to next.

Everything was fairly routine—until she hit Thursday night.

"Oh— _Oh_ , god!” Felicity’s cheeks bloomed with heat and she slapped haphazardly at her keyboard, eyes glued to the screen like to a train wreck. Finally, she hit pause, then minimize, and launched her chair backwards, scrambling to her feet.

Hands flapping like confused birds at shoulder-height, she turned to John, her face scrunching quickly in horror. He’d stopped his exercises and turned to peer at her at her first exclamation, and the expression on her face sent his eyebrows climbing.

"Oh, god, _ew_ , John, _ew_!!” She rushed over to him, her eyes dropping to his bare feet on the mats, and she stopped at the edge of the cushioned rubber, flapping hands switching to waving him urgently towards her. “You have to get off of there right now, just, _ugh_ , that is _disgusting_ and so _rude_. Get off, Digg, get off get off get _off_.”

Diggle stared at her like she was losing her mind and cautiously moved in her direction, his own expression sliding more from concern to bemusement as she cringed every time his soles pressed the mats. “The hell, Felicity?”

When he was within a foot of her, she braced her feet and reached out to hook her hands around one of his arms and all but _dragged_ him onto the cement flooring. Seeing him safely clear of the mats, she released him and backpedaled several steps, shuddering dramatically. “ _Ugghh_. Trust me, you want to go wash your feet _right now_.”

John glanced down at his feet—perfectly normal, all toes accounted for, not even sweaty—then back up at Felicity, his brows drawing together in growing confusion. “You wanna tell me why?”

The face she made then was too spectacular; helpless, he laughed. “ _No_ , I really don’t want to tell you, but go see for yourself on the security footage if you won’t just _listen to me_ , because in like five seconds I am scrubbing that off of my hard drives with virtual _bleach_.” She turned in an odd little circle, flats scraping on the cement, and then headed towards the medical cart. “ _Gahhh_ , I need hand sanitizer just for having _seen_ it.”

Digg watched her go with a shaking head, then turned and crossed the short distance to her monitoring station, pulling up the relevant footage, still paused, on a frame that made everything recorded an incomprehensible blur. Sliding back the footage by about a minute, John hit play, hunched over the desk, and waited to understand why Felicity was being so—

"Aw, _man_ , _no_.” Digg clicked the stop button harder than necessary and stood up straight, eyes closed and face scrunched as he turned away from the monitors. Opening his eyes, he found Felicity still standing by the medical cart, rubbing alcoholic sanitizer into her palms and between her fingers, watching him with a grossed-out, sympathetic expression on her face.

Diggle’s mouth dropped open, head shaking minutely back and forth. “I cannot _believe him_. This isn’t a damn dorm room, we _eat down here_.”

Felicity nodded downward, eyebrows popping high. “You still sure you don’t wanna wash your feet? I’m pretty sure you stopped sooner than I managed to, and let me tell you, they were _all over_ those mats.”

Digg’s mouth pulled in a grimace and he lifted one foot, peering at the bare sole suspiciously. “I think I’m gonna need a shower, actually. At home. I don’t wanna know if they made it into the one down here.”

"Ew, ew, _ew_ , Digg!” Felicity slammed the drawer with the sanitizer closed, then seemed to come to a sudden decision. “You know what, _no_ , no. I am leaving, especially if you’re going, I am not staying down here by myself after having seen…” she waved a hand inarticulately towards the desk, “ _that_.”

Diggle, having moved to collect his shoes and street clothes, stopped suddenly and looked up at Felicity with careful concern. “Hey. You gonna be okay?” She turned in the process of strapping on her purse and looked at him with some confusion. “I mean, seeing that. Can’t have been easy. I know we don’t talk about this much, but… you gonna be okay?”

Felicity’s face fell into flat lines of weary unamusement. Sighing with her mouth closed, she folded her arms around her waist. “I’ll be fine, John.”

He lifted his brows, trying to tell her she could confide in him; he’d listen. “You sure?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, mouth pulling in a slightly sullen frown. “Exactly how many times do you think a girl needs a guy to tell her nothing is going to happen with them?” Her own eyebrows raised in sharp reprimand, chin setting mulishly. “Because me? I only needed once. I’ll be _fine_.”

John sighed, but slipped his feet into his shoes—making a mental note to stick them in some hot, soapy water once he got home.

Felicity moved to the bottom of the staircase, but stopped and waited for him. “Well, I’ll be fine once Oliver cleans this place to the rafters with a _toothbrush_. And then we’re going to have to lay down some ground rules, have like, a Team meeting or something, because that needs to not happen down here again.”

Snorting, Digg crossed to her and let her precede him up the stairs. “Agreed. I like Sara fine, but none of us needs to see that.”

Felicity tilted her head on one side, considering. “Does Oliver even realize that we _have_ cameras set up down here?”

Digg hummed, “Or that you’re the one who reviews the tapes?”

Shaking her head and making a face, Felicity replied, “Well, he’s gonna sure as hell know _now_. I nominate you for leader of this upcoming Awkward Talk. I think I got the last one.”

Diggle glared at her sideways, but sighed. “Fine. But you get to bring the food.”

Felicity stopped at the door, keyed the code, and mock saluted John as the lock clicked open. “Sir, yes, sir. See you after decontamination.”

Diggle chuckled and watched her cross the back parking lot to her car. “See you later.”


End file.
